Lovely Blade
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: Brainy is framed for a crime. Can Silver Stars stop him from making a depressed descion? Gutsy, Hefty, Grouchy, Brainy  Mainly
1. Framed and Blamed

Quick note: I am writing this story because, like a few I've read recently, I can totally see Brainy being shoved over the edge. In other words, I can see him becoming depressed and suicidal. Of course I pray nothing like this will happen, but you never know.

I am writing basically my feelings into Brainy. Yes, I am depressed, and yes, I have considered suicide. I have an inside look at how Brainy might be feeling, and I am taking advantage of it.

Lovely Blade

Brainy lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his small mushroom. He felt a pang of sadness as a knocking began to fill the room with its harsh sound.

He didn't want to get up and face the day. But, sighing heavily, he heaved himself up and walked to the door, praying he wouldn't give himself away.

"Coming," he called. "I'm coming."

Thankfully, the rapping on the door ceased.

Brainy approached it warily, and cautiously opened it, to find three angry smurfs on his doorstep.

"Hi, guys," Brainy greeted them.

"Don't 'hi guys' me," Hefty snarled.

"Are you smurfed, Brainy?" Grouchy roared, taking a step forward. "You could have killed Baby Smurfette, you realize that, right?"

"Um, what?" asked Brainy, his confusion growing. "I don't think I follow."

"Like the Canis you don't!" snapped Hefty.

"DO NOT SAY THAT," the voice of Silver Stars called, irritated. "Take the name of Canis in vain and I'll-"

"Let it go," advised Quintelle, the silvery wolf's sister.

Brainy backed away. "What's wrong?"

Gutsy pointed behind him.

"_That's what's wrong, laddie,_" he stated, showing Brainy that Hefty's, Grouchy's, and Gutsy's houses all had green, putrid smoke billowing out the doors and pouring through the windows.

Brainy looked over to were Silver Stars was cooing softly to Baby Smurfette, while the baby's mother panicked, "She's alright, isn't she?"

"Of course," Silver nodded. "Storm just needs to fix her a honey and heather mixture, and she'll be fine."

"Honey and heather?"

"Yep. It distracts them from other tastes. He's making enough so you can give it to her until she's her usual self. Usually, that's one spoonful, but you know kids." She nosed InuYasha playfully. "If they know they can get more, they'll fake anything to get it. I promise, unlike most medicine, she'll love this."

Brainy looked at the other three smurfs on the doorstep. "Is something wrong? I mean, did _I _do something wrong?"

"You tell me," growled Hefty, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Yeah," agreed Grouchy. "What'd you do, Brainy? _Tell us. NOW._"

"I-"

"And don't lie," snapped Hefty. "Silver Stars already told us about those stink-bombs you made for Gargamel."

Brainy felt a stab of fear. "One second," he half-whispered, dashing to his desk. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a large, black box with 'DANGEROUS, DO NOT OPEN, DO NOT TAMPER WITH' written across it in bright red. Slowly, he lifted the lid and peeked into it, searching the contents. Brainy groaned, half out of fear and half out annoyance.

"What?" asked Gutsy.

"The stink bombs and their blueprints are gone," Brainy explained.

"You'd better consider why," growled Hefty. "By tonight. Or things could get bad for you."

Next chapter tomorrow. Please review. Please and thank you.


	2. Hatred and Sadness

Really quick…NOT A JOKEY PRANK. No, this has a malicious meaning behind it…Poor Brainy. Who hates him so much? Let's find out.

Lovely Blade

Chapter Two: Hatred in Their Eyes, Sadness in My Heart

As the three left, Brainy felt his body turn icy cold, and his breath begin to hitch. Why? Why must they hate him so?

Cautiously, he poked his head out of the mushroom door. He noticed three things at once. All the Smurfs were glaring at him as though he was some sort of demon. Sesshomaru was staring at him, as if he couldn't believe what Brainy'd done. InuYasha was shoving Kohaku and Miroku away. "Let's go!" he hissed. "If he almost killed Baby Smurfette, he could kill you. Come on, move, you stubborn idiots!"

Hefty was busy worrying over Baby Smurfette. "Is she okay? Does she need more medicine?"

"Probably doesn't _need_ it," Silver laughed, while Storm nodded rapidly, glancing at Kagome teasingly. "But I bet she wants some more."

Sure enough, the tiny baby's arms were desperately grasping air as she tried to snatch the bowl with the sweet mixture inside.

Silver suddenly looked up. Brainy shrank away at her calculating stare. Why was she glaring at him with those accusing eyes? Flinching, he closed the door. Forget this. If they hated him so much then…Then he'd leave.

But where would he go?

He shook his head. Did it really matter?

He suddenly saw something.

Something shiny, glinting in the sun.

Something…_silver._

It was his pocketknife, which he only used for two things: camping trips and letter opener.

And in that moment, that pocketknife became his best friend. Quickly, he stuffed it under his hat.

After a moment's deliberation, he climbed awkwardly out the window. No need to have them following him too soon.

He paused.

Was he ready to do this?

He had to be.

Because…it was time for there to be a Smurf Village without a Brainy Smurf.


	3. Catch Him If You Can

Chapter Three: Catch Him If You Can

Silver heard Brainy climb out the window, pause, and dash into the forest. "What did you say to him?"

"Who, me?" asked Hefty innocently.

The she-wolf suddenly seemed to pale. "Oh, no," she whispered. "Brainy…"

"What?" asked Storm.

Silver just shook her head. "Kikyo, have you…?"

The young female looked at her pebbles.

_ "His blood is on another's hands_

_ His fate is lost to time_

_ For soon the ancient hero_

_ Will be lost on the wind of life"_

"What did you three do…?" choked Silver.

"Nothing!" Hefty insisted.

"Not true," Gutsy retorted. "You threatened him, remember?"

"Kikyo…that last prophecy…what was it?" Silver demanded.

_"For the curse is true_

_ His time is drawing near_

_ A past to be forgotten_

_ And an Ending to appear"_

_ "You fools!"_ Silver yowled, her eyes widening. _"You absolute fools!"_

"Star? Please, Star, what's wrong?" asked Storm.

"No, there's no time," she hissed, glaring at Gutsy, Grouchy, and Hefty. "You three, come with me."

"Not until you tell me why," Hefty retorted.

"MORON!" Silver Stars looked ready to smack Hefty across the village. "If you don't come now, you condemn your brother to his death!"

"Stars, if you don't explain, they won't come," Storm told her.

"Then they are fools who wish to have Brainy's blood on their hands," she snapped back. "If you can't see that, you're a fool, too."

"I'll come," Gutsy called.

"Me too," grouchy agreed, looking worried.

"Tell me now," Hefty ordered.

"Fine. But if he's already dead when we get there, it's your fault."

Hefty gulped.

"Three weeks ago, Brainy told me he wanted to talk. So, he took me to the Great Sycamore. There, Brainy told me he was depressed, and that he was considering suicide."

Gutsy stared, horrified, at the wolf. "Please tell me you're making that up," he managed.

She shook her massive head. "All truth. I told him my story."

"You didn't lead a happy life, did you?" Storm interjected.

"No." Silver Stars sighed.

"Before the first battle with Rowan, the one where I got my scars, I wasn't happy. Brainy constantly called me a 'deadly, vicious monster whose only goal was to slaughter everything in sight. Around that time, Hefty, you were practicing you're talent. But, you're aim was off. You always hit me, which made me believe all of you hated me."

"You're making that all up," Hefty accused.

"Oh, for the love-" Silver growled, before licking at the fur at the wrist of one front paw.

She bent down, revealing about sixteen claw marks across it, slicing the veins.

"Do you want to cause Brainy pain?" Silver asked quietly as she sat up, licking her fur back into place. "Or do you want to save him like Storm saved me? It's your choice, Hefty, but remember," She gazed at him sadly as she turned to leave. "It's a life or death choice. And it's not an expression this time. This time it's for real."


	4. Complications

Chapter Four: Complications Arouse, Ensued, and Were Overcome

Silver Stars shook her shaggy head. "I hate this, but…" She bent down next to Gutsy and Grouchy. "Get on. Riding is faster than walking at your pathetic pace."

"I feel like I should be offended," Gutsy snickered, climbing onto the wolf's neck and clutching fistfuls of her fluffy mane in his hands.

"Seriously?" growled the wolf. "You're slower than snails. Me," she stood, suddenly looking slightly excited. "I don't run like the wind. _I am the wind_."

Hefty sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll come. Happy?"

"Surprisingly, no. Get over here."

Gutsy laughed as Silver snatched Hefty up in one paw and tossed him unceremoniously onto her back. "She's mad at you," he teased. "Looks like not all the girls like you."

"Gutsy!" Silver snarled. "Seriously! Focus! And hang on. If you fall off, that's your problem."

"Nice, Star. Show some compassion. This'll affect our kids."

"Don't go all, 'saint-like' on me right now. Seriously, Storm, I need to get going or I have a dead little brother. I don't want to deal with that."

She stuck her muzzle next to her mate's. "And you don't want to deal with me after, either."

"Okay, seriously, move and go," Storm yelped quickly, jumping backward. "You're starting to scare me, Star."

"Good." She smiled. "Now," she glanced back to the Smurfs. "_Let's ride!_"

She shot off, faster than anything the Smurfs had ever seen. "This is awesome!" yelled Gutsy, looking at Grouchy.

"I hate running! I hate riding! Hate, hate, hate!" Grouchy screamed.

"Good thing you'll never have to do it again!" Silver called back, before howling in exhilaration.

They had followed about half of Brainy's trail and were closing in when Silver was suddenly yanked upward by her back paw. Yowling in surprise, she hung in the air.

"_HELP!_" screamed Hefty.

"_I HATE DYING!_" wailed Grouchy.

"Smurfabunga!" called Gutsy.

Silver held out a paw, catching all three at once.

"That was fun!" Gutsy grinned. "Let's have another go."

"Has no one noticed the wolf is caught in a trap?" Silver asked sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. Can we help you out?" Hefty asked.

"You?" asked Silver in genuine surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Um, yeah," the strong Smurf said indignantly.

"I can get out. Just-"

A feline yowl reached their ears.

"Azrael!"

"Calm down!" Silver snapped. "I swear, it's like dealing with a pack of newborns!"

In mere seconds, the tabby cat was before them. The Smurfs dove for a tree, yelling in fear. "Rrowwr?" asked the cat.

"Mrowr rowr meow," Silver hissed, wriggling in vain in her bonds.

"What'd he say?" asked Gutsy fearfully.

"Gargamel's coming. Convenient, right? Oh and…" she suddenly looked straight at Hefty. "Azrael says if you Smurfs had our sense of smell, you'd know Gargamel found out about those stink bombs and framed Brainy. "Apology needed, no?"

"And you said there was no way is was a prank!" Grouchy accused.

"Hey!" Silver yowled. "That got you in this mess in the first place!"

"Now, go after Brainy!" Azrael is going to help me get free. Go before something bad happens!"

"But-" began Hefty.

"Gargamel won't get me. And if I get there and my baby brother is dead, I'll be leaving you to get home on your own while plotting revenge."

She looked so serious that Grouchy and Gutsy yelped and darted off, all the while calling desperately for Brainy.

Hefty dashed off too, soon falling into place beside Gutsy, yelling so loudly he began to sound hoarse.

"What'd you tell them?" asked Azrael.

"Told them Gargamel's far off and if they don't save Brainy I'll eat them."

"Cheery lies?" asked the cat.

"Yep, pretty much."

"So you don't deny the lying part?" Azrael demanded beginning to nip at the rope that suspended her to a birch tree.

"Nope. Why should I? It's true."

Finally, the cat had nearly severed the rope. "He'll be here any second now, you know."

"Yessir."

Azrael jumped off of Silver's front legs, were she'd been propping him up so he could bite through the rope. "Your turn."

"Sure thing." In one bite, Silver had bitten through the rest of the rope. "I declare this rope beaten and this wolf free!" She yowled, after falling ungracefully flat on her face, and jumping back up wobbling slightly.

"Slick." Azrael rolled his amber eyes. "You know, for a wolf, you don't have a lot of dignity."

"Do too," Silver retorted, trying to nip at the last bits of rope from around her ankle.

"Seriously? You have the dignity of a drunkard. Come to the think of it, a drunken Gargamel. That's not a lot, Wolfie."

"Funny. Real funny, Kitty."

"AH-HA!" Gargamel leaped out from behind a large nearby boulder. "Got you know, wolf!"

"Forgot about him," Azrael apologized.

"Ditto." Silver worked a claw under the rope and quickly freed herself.

"Don't run away," Gargamel protested, stepping in front of Silver Stars.

_Wouldn't dream of it. _Silver thought, remembering what Azrael had told her about Gargamel framing her baby brother, Brainy. _We have some unfinished business, don't we, you little fuzz brained murderer?_

Silver launched herself at the old wizard, slamming a paw at his throat. Gasping, Gargamel fell down.

Azrael stared in horror at the evil doer. "Did you-?"

"He's not dead. I hit a nerve. He'll be out for a few hours. Although you don't know just how tempted I am to kill him now."

"Yeah, well, he feeds me, remember," Azrael shrugged.

"You and your food."

"You know I'd hunt if I could! But I'm declawed, remember?"

"I know. But still."

Silver began to race after the Smurfs.

"Wait up!" Azrael fell into step beside the wolf. "Listen. I have a friend-a cat. He wants to know if he can hang out with you."

"A cat? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Promised I'd ask."

"You know, the whole point of this is to rescue Brainy. Not some Fluffy or Kitty or-"

"Corky."

"What?"

"His name is Corky."

Silver laughed. "You're joking, right?"

"No. Just think about it, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever."

Suddenly, Silver reached a cliff. Not a little cliff, either. Mega cliff. A Grand Canyon cliff.

"Uh oh."

Gutsy, Hefty, and Grouchy were approaching Brainy. His tear-stained face was contorted in panic. He held a pocketknife over his wrist, backing slowly to the cliff.

"BRAINY, NO!" Gutsy yelled, advancing.

Brainy laid the knife to his skin.

"DON'T!" Grouchy screamed, reaching out to his brother.

Brainy began a small cut.

"PLEASE, BRAINY!" Hefty wailed.

Brainy suddenly sliced the knife across his skin.

_** "NO!" **_ Everyone yelled.

Brainy stepped back off the cliff.

"NO!" Silver leaped to the cliff in three bounds, then, foolishly, jumped off the cliff, too.

Pulling her body into a torpedo shape, she dove for her little brother.

When she was almost there, she held out a paw and caught her brother.

"Wha-how?" asked Brainy. "How'd you get here…_after _the others?

Silver Stars grinned, rolling her body into a sphere shape. "Complications arose, ensued, and were overcome."


	5. Time Turner

Chapter Five: Time Turner

Silver Stars and Brainy continued to fall. Just when the Smurf was sure they would be killed on impact, Silver struck the ground. She rolled for a few feet, then came to a sudden, final stop.

Brainy looked at her. "Silver?"

The wolf didn't move.

"Silver Stars?" He moved around, and felt at her neck. Was that…? Yes, that was a pulse he felt. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He suddenly noticed a red, sticky substance coating the wolf's fur. He jumped back, horrified. Then he looked at himself. He was slathered in….blood?

It all came back to him….The pocketknife, the gorge's edge, Silver Stars jumping after him.

He shuddered, staring at his injured wrist. Had he killed Silver Stars? She wasn't dead yet, but she could easily have internal injuries, or could slip into a coma.

_One night to you  
>Lasted six weeks for me<br>Just a bitter little pill now  
>Just to try to go to sleep<em>

Did it really matter if he let this cut bleed? Would anyone really care if Brainy Smurf never returned?

_No more waking up to innocence  
>Say hello to hesitance<br>To everyone I meet  
>Thanks to you years ago<br>I guess I'll never know  
>What love means to me but oh<br>I'll keep on rolling down this road  
>But I've got a bad, bad feeling<br>_

He had a bad feeling about living, that was for sure. If the others weren't already mad at him, what about now?

And what about what Aiko had said?

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
>It's gonna take a lot to hold on<br>It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
>Left in the pieces that you broke me into<br>Torn apart but now I've got to  
>Keep on rolling like a stone<br>Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy  
><em> 

"_**It's the Darkness. It's crushing you, isn't it?"**_

_Left my childhood behind  
>In a roll away bed<br>Everything was so damn simple  
>Now I'm losing my head<br>Trying to cover up the damage  
>And pad out all the bruises<br>too young to know i had it  
>So it didn't hurt to lose it<br>Didn't hurt to lose it  
>No but oh<em>

_I'll keep on rolling down this road  
>But I've got a bad, bad feeling<br>_

Was Silver's nose twitching?

Were her eyelids fluttering?

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
>It's gonna take a lot to hold on<br>It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
>Left in the pieces that you broke me into<br>Torn apart but now I've got to  
>Keep on rolling like a stone<br>Cause it's gonna be a long long way  
><em> 

The wolf looked up, groggy. "What happened?" Then she winced. "Ow…must've hit on hell of a rock…"

_Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
>But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name<br>I just want to thank you  
>Thank you<br>From the bottom of my heart  
>For all the sleepless nights<br>And for tearing me apart yeah yeah_

Silver suddenly snapped her attention to Brainy. "Brainy! Oh no, you're not hurt, are you?"

__

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
>It's gonna take a lot to hold on<br>It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
>Left in the pieces that you broke me into<br>Torn apart but now I've got to  
>Keep on rolling like a stone<br>Cause it's gonna be a long long way_

"Um…." Brainy awkwardly held out his injured wrist. The wolf sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness!"

__

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
>It's gonna take a lot to hold on<br>It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
>Left in the pieces that you broke me into<br>Torn apart but now I've got to  
>Keep on rolling like a stone<br>'cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy _

_What? NO! Did she want him to die? He'd thought she cared about him…._

Brainy felt tears threatening to fall. "It could have been so much worse. Brainy, darling, don't ever do this again, alright?"

Brainy stared.

"You ever pull this again, and I'll set Gutsy, Grouchy, and Hefty on you!" Silver teased.

Brainy smiled. "You care?"

"Of course. You're my little brother. And you mean the world to me."

Suddenly, a cage fell on the regal wolf, trapping her inside.

"Brainy!" Silver roared. She began shifting, trying to throw the cage off her with little success.

"What?"

"It's Gargamel," the wolf panted, straining to free herself. "You have one chance to help me and the others, because he has them, too."

"What?"

"Go to the Village," she ordered, "And find my daughter the Time Turner."

Brainy was reeling. "The Time Turner? I don't understand-"_  
><em>He heard a yell. Turning, he saw that Gargamel had Gutsy, Grouchy, and

Hefty trapped in a cage.

"Let me out! I'll get you for this!" Hefty roared.

"Ya got a beatin' comin', ya numptie!" Gutsy called, rattling the cage bars.

Gargamel just sighed. "Shut up, you annoying Smurfs! I've caught you, deal with it!"

"Welcome to my world," Grouchy shrugged. He was sitting at the back of the cage, picking at his fingernails.

Silver Stars barked. "Release me! Release me!" She began biting at the bars, her teeth digging into them. "RELEASE ME!"

Gargamel was laughing. "You'll never chew your way out of there," he told her.

But the wizard had spoken too soon. The wolf had just gnawed her way to freedom. Snarling, she leaped for Gargamel, who dropped the cage containing Gutsy, Hefty and Grouchy, all of whom yelped at the rough landing.

Brainy stared as Silver Stars started biting and clawing at Gargamel, before he picked up a stick that could only be described as a club. Gargamel raised the branch and began to beat Silver with it.

At first, she didn't respond, but then Gargamel hit her between her shoulders. This probably wouldn't have hurt her, either, but this was the exact spot on her back that had hit the boulders first.

She fell away. Brainy felt a stab of fear as Silver hacked from the pain of the hit.

A splatter of blood hit the dust at her paws.

Just as she seemed to recover slightly, Gargamel raised the club again and hit her over the head. Another blood spatter passed between her teeth, before she fell to the ground, eyes closed, and blood trickling from the newly opened wound behind her ear.

=^.^=

Brainy raced to Storm, panting. "Storm…it's Silver…."

"Are you okay?" Storm interrupted, looking at Brainy's injury.

"I'M FINE!" Brainy screamed. "SILVER GOT CAUGHT BY GARGAMEL! _LISTEN TO ME_!"

Storm backed away. "Did she ask you to get me?"

"No," Brainy sighed. "She says to get her daughter. The Time Turner."

"Time Turner….?" Storm asked slowly.

Brainy nodded.

"I think…yes! I've got it!" Storm looked at him. "You have to find Kagome. Then find Sasuke, Jaiken, and Sakura. Tell Kagome her Token is buried under the Owl Oak, and tell her to use it soon."

Brainy nodded. "Okay."

=^.^=

Jaiken straightened up. They were gathered around Owl Oak, and Kagome's half-siblings had been helping her dig. "Found it," the black pup reported. He dropped a gold necklace with a tiny hourglass hooked to the chain onto the ground.

"Pretty," Sakura complimented.

"I don't believe it! A Time Changer!" Kagome squealed. "Come on!"

Wondering what a 'Time Changer' was, Brainy, Sakura, Sasuke and Jaiken all moved forward.

"How does this work?" asked Jaiken.

"All of you have to hold on. Brainy, hang onto Jaiken. I'll put the Time Changer around my neck, and Jaiken, you put it over yours. Then, Sasuke, Sakura, make sure you're holding onto us."

"All right." Sakura agreed.

After they were in position, Kagome placed one claw on the hour glass, the drew it away sharply. The hourglass spun twice, and then they were lost in an explosion of swirling color.

=^.^=

Gutsy looked after Azrael as the cat jumped from the shelf, headed off to try and find something to pick the lock on the cage. He'd been trying for half an hour, and so far he'd had no luck.

Hefty was certain Azrael need only use his claws, but seeing as the tabby didn't have any, that plan was scratched off the short list of available options.

Silver Stars sat up, blearily blinking her silvery eyes. "Are you three okay?"

"Yeah," Gutsy nodded. "You?"

"As fine as one can be after getting a clubbing." She sighed.

"How do we get out of these cages?" asked Hefty.

"We don't." Silver replied. "I have a plan that was hopefully set in motion, oh, about an hour ago. Let's see what happens in another hour."

Then the wolf curled up to go back to sleep.

=^.^=

Kagome, Jaiken, Sasuke, Sakura, and Brainy were reeling slightly. But Kagome recovered quickly. "They were headed for Gargamel's castle, right?" She didn't wait for a reply before snapping, "Sasuke! How long will it take to get there?"

"About an hour and a half," Sasuke answered. "Why?"

"We went back in time two hours," Kagome answered. "This is why!"

And then she took off. Jaiken paused just long enough for Brainy to climb onto his back before dashing off as well.

=^.^=

After an hour and fifteen minutes of sprinting, they'd arrived at the hovel.

"We need a plan," hissed Sakura. "We can't just crash in there!"

"Don't worry," Jaiken grinned. "Brainy and I have an idea…."

=^.^=

Brainy raced over to Gutsy, Hefty, and Grouchy's cage.

"Brainy?" Hefty asked, surprised. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Long story," Brainy panted. "I'll explain later. Did you see were Gargamel left the key?"

Just as he'd freed his brothers, a terrible roar reverberated through the hovel walls.

A fully Demonized Sakura burst through the wall. _**"GARGAMEL! COME OUT AND FACE ME!" **_she roared.

A flaming fireball sped in through the hole Sakura had made. It launched itself to Silver Star's cage before becoming Sasuke. The orange, white-striped male used a claw to pick at the lock on his mother's prison.

When she was free, Silver Stars gathered up the Smurfs and her tiny daughter Kagome. She dashed off, Sasuke, Jaiken, and Sakura behind her.

=^.^=

Silver Stars was panting, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Are ye okay?" Gutsy asked, patting her neck worriedly.

"Fine," Silver panted. "It helps that we're nearly home."

"I hate being nearly home!" Grouchy called.

"Big surprise," Jaiken grinned, rolling his eyes.

They arrived to the clearing where Silver Stars, Storm, and their pups slept.

"Star!" Storm padded over, gently licking his mate's ear.

"Ow!" Silver protested. "Get off!" She shoved him, pushing him in the opposite direction.

"I'll need a potion for a bad scrape and another for irritability," Storm joked.

Silver bared her teeth. "Shut up."

=^.^=

Back in the village, Gutsy saw Aiko, Sadie, Kenzie and Janice all sitting near the birch Aiko had tricked Sadie into running into.

Aiko noticed Hefty, who wasn't pleased that he'd been kidnapped by Gargamel. Hissing softly, she dashed up the branch in a squirrel-like manner.

Gutsy glanced up to see her dash into a hollow in the tree. She growled something unintelligible before leaving the birch and taking a running leap for a pine.

=^.^=

Later that night, Gutsy heard a soft growl. He climbed out of his bed and went to inspect the source of the noise. Silver Stars was curled around Brainy's mushroom. Without even looking at Gutsy, she simply muttered, "Suicide Watch."

Gutsy nodded. He returned to his own mushroom. The stench had been removed by Handy's latest invention.

Gutsy didn't believe Brainy would try to kill himself again, but he couldn't be sure. Better safe than sorry.

The End

Thank you to all the readers and reviews who kept me going. You're awesome!

The story will continue in _Curse of the Demon Kirara_. Check it out!

~YinYangofthePeaceCircle


End file.
